


My City

by Subarukun



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subarukun/pseuds/Subarukun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Arslan muses about his city</p>
            </blockquote>





	My City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



> Little commentfic for Navaan's fandom stocking 2013

It's dark, when he's finally alone and steps out on his balcony. In silce he looks out over the streets of Ekubatana. The capital of Pars and very much his city now.

He doesn't feel like he _owns_ it, more like it's the other way round.

He's here to protect it, to protect its people, to look after all of them and make sure their lives will be good and safe and hopefully peaceful.

A sigh escapes his lips, but not because the burden wears on him, but because he's finally alone and can just be content in the knowledge that for today Pars is safe.

"Sleep well," he says into the night.


End file.
